Where We Belong
by onewritinggirl
Summary: A series of fluffy one-shots. Pretty much all about ways of proposing, again I say extra fluffy! You've been warned.
1. Simple By Any Means

**_Update: 12/26 (So I'm beginning to think this will be a bunch of one shots about ways Castle would propose, or etc. We'll see what happen's with this one.)_**

**_My 3rd Castle fic. But I have a question, did anyone else catch the spoof of Jersey Shore on Castle last night? (3x07) I thought that was hilarious._**

**_Anyways Read and Review as always._**

**_-Disclaimer: I really think I would be doing something more productive right now if I did own._**

* * *

It was around 11 o'clock at night, Castle and Beckett were the last two left in the precinct. Beckett was finishing up paperwork while Castle was sitting at Esposito's desk playing solitaire and eating a bag of chips he found in Esposito's secret stash.

"You know if you leave any hint of a wrapper on his desk, Esposito will know you ate his chips, and they'll never find your body, us detectives have connections."

"I bet you'll be doing a lot of people a favor." Castle sullenly replied.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Alexis still loves you."

"Speaking of which, when can we go home?" He questioned as he started spinning around in the desk chair.

"Go ahead; no one's keeping you here."

"But alas dear detective, you are unknowingly, because I am too much of a gentleman to leave you here alone."

"Gentleman, is that the new word for nettlesome now?"

"Your cynical comments are no match to my ego, but never mind, I can wait a while longer, I'll just play another hand." Castle retorted as he gestured to the cards on the table. Five minutes later Castle had had enough and resorted to flinging cards at Beckett's back. Beckett's calm exterior broke as she turned around to face him.

"Castle!"

"What? I couldn't find a hat, and you were the next best target."

"Alright fine, let's leave. I've had enough for one day anyways.' Beckett replied as she stood and started gathering her things. 'Wait, where are my keys?" She questioned as she turned around to notice Castle trying to hide his amused expression. "Castle, got something to share with the class there?"

"Let's play hot or cold!" Castle exclaimed when he couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

"Nine years old Castle, I swear."

"Please? I'll even give you a hint; they're not in the break room."

Beckett relinquished with an exasperated sigh as she stalked down the hall towards interrogation. "Colder," Castle stated effectively rerouting her advances towards the Captains' office. "Colder." Beckett turned once more towards the middle of the bullpen, with all intentions of hoping on the elevator leading out of the precinct and catching a cab home, but was stopped in front of Esposito's desk by Castle's response; "Warmer."

Beckett turned and started rummaging through the desk drawers. She pulled back the desk chair to search through the middle drawer when she spotted a box trimmed with blue ribbon out of the corner of her eye. "What is this?" She inquired with an intrigued expression, while holding it up for further examination.

"That's the point of the wrapping; you have to open it to find out." Castle instructed as Beckett pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid revealing a smaller black velvet box.

"Rick?"

"Open it."

Kate held her breath as she opened the small box revealing a simple princess cut diamond engagement ring, in 14k white gold. She turned to Rick with tears in her eyes, and gestured to him as if telling him to go on.

"So I was going to write a long speech, because hello I'm a writer it's what I do, but it was then that I realized that I couldn't think of anything to write because you, Detective, have rendered me speechless, or wordless in my case, now I know I had a point to this speech, I just can't remember,' Castle chuckled as Kate punched him in the side and continued. 'Oh right, I'm sure I could stand here forever going on about how beautiful, intelligent or extraordinary you are, but I'm just going to ask. Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?"

"Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee?" She replied with a shaky voice.

"Well I could but it would take me too long to get up."

"Hmm, well I don't think I can marry a man that out of shape."

"But?" Castle prompted.

"But I guess I can make an exception just this once." Kate answered with the tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

**_Thank's for reading kids._**

**_Much Love,_**

**_-Anna Lee._**


	2. Page 6

_**My overly tired mind was at it again. Let me know if my mind at 2:00 in the morning is a good thing.**_

_**Disclaimer: My bank account looks to sad to be one of the owner of Castle. **_

_**Also with the ring, I copied the description from Tiff&Co's website. If you want to see what I'm talking about, leave me a comment or message or something and I'll send you the link.**_

_**This also might not be my last chapter if something else comes to mind, it will be up here.**_

* * *

Rick walked into the bullpen at 10:30 a.m. on the dot, with two cups of coffee in hand. With the hopes that said coffee would soften the wrath that was sure to be bestowed on him, considering that Beckett had called an hour and a half ago. He continued towards her desk, sure enough, he was wrong.

"Castle!" She called as she stepped off the elevator. He could hear the vexation in her voice, and knew that he had better start explaining and fast.

"Coffee?" He questioned as he took his usual chair.

"Don't try to beguile me, what, did you find something better to do?" She catechized as she leaned forward with her hands on the desk.

"It's like you don't know me at all, do you really think if I had something better to do, I would be here all the time?"

"Good point, so where were you?" She conceded as she sat down accepting the coffee.

"I just had some errands to run."

"Ahh, errands huh?" She challenged. "Would these be the same kind of errands that caused you to miss dinner last night?"

"How did you…"

"Where's the ring?" She cut him off.

"Excuse me?" He scoffed.

Kate just flipped over the paper and recited from memory, "Rick Castle spotted jewelry shopping on Fifth Avenue last night…" Rick reached over and snatched the paper sporting a picture of him in front of Tiffany's from her hands, she continued. "… could there be a third marriage in this playboy's future? We will just have to wait and see." She finished as she leaned back with a smug grin on her face crossing her arms over her chest.

"How the heck did they get that?"

"You of all people should know the consequences for someone with a celebrity status shopping somewhere as populated as Fifth Avenue."

"I wish they would stop referring to me as a playboy, it really diminishes your perspective of my trustworthiness." He retorted as he threw the paper back on the desk.

"Where is it?"

"How do you know it's a ring?"

"Because you're nervous, which means you're either too scared to show me or it's for someone else."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Oh shut up!" She exclaimed as she picked the paper up and threw it at him.

He caught it and took a second look at the picture. "You know this actually isn't a bad picture of me, I gotta give the paparazzi credit; they know my good side, though honestly I really don't have a bad side."

"Well you're starting to get on mine."

"Okay, okay." He reprimanded. "Geez, I was going to make this special and here you are ruining it." He admonished as he pulled the velvet box out of his coat pocket and held it up for her inspection.

"I told you it was a ring."

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"It's in my job description."

"You could at least let me have my moment."

"Fine, you have my undivided attention."

Rick opened the box to reveal a pear shaped diamond embraced by tapered baguette side stones. Kate tried to stay calm, but her passive exterior was slipping. She held her left hand out to him, and held her breath as he slid the ring on her finger. She brought her hand to her face to admire the ring as he continued.

"Kate?"

"Mmhmm."

"I owe you so much, so I figured I'd start with my life, it's yours if you want it. If you want to stick by my side until we're old and grey. I know you must have to be out of your mind to want to be tied to me forever, but I figured we made it this far, so I must be doing something right. So what do you say Kate?"

"Well I guess someone's gotta stick around to keep you in line."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He questioned with a knowing smile as he stood and pulled her up with him.

"Call me insane." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading kids._**

**_Much Love, Anna Lee_**


	3. The Perfect Song

**_When I get an idea, I have to roll with it._**

**_Blame the radio for this one. I thought it would be cute._**

**_Disclaimer: Castle belongs to AM & ABC. The song is all Train's. Really, my bank statement would beg to disagree with ownership._**

* * *

"Quick turn on the radio!"

"Why?" She questioned as she switched her phone to the other ear so she could continue her dish washing routine.

"Would you believe me if I said they're giving away one-million dollars?"

"No."

"Smart woman," he commented "just do it, please?"

"Fine, what station?" She questioned as she turned on the radio on her kitchen counter. Flipping to the station he requested; she went back to the sink to continue washing, phone still pressed to her ear.

"Now are you going to tell me why I'm listening?" She inquired, but paused in her movements when she got nothing by empty silence in response.

"Castle?"

She groaned and threw the phone down in annoyance; turning back to the radio when the D.J's dedication caught her attention.

"This one goes out to an extraordinary KB, and let me just say; you sound like one lucky woman."

Her eyebrows quirked in curiosity, but her face softened as familiar lyrics began to play out.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you."_

She gasped as realization dawned on her and the music went on. _He didn't._

"_Marry me, today and every day. Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will." _

Once she figuratively picked herself up off the floor, her mind started racing. She grabbed her coat and keys, running to the door she threw it open to come face to face, well technically stomach to face with the person in question. He was kneeling in front of her with a velvet box in one hand and a rose in the other; as the music carried on.

"_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you, and you're beautiful."_

The song went on to ask the question again for him. After what seemed like hours the song ended; leaving Kate to nod vigorously as she pulled him to his feet. She finally managed a shaky "yes" as he slipped the ring onto her finger and pressed his lips to hers, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading kids,_**

**_Much Love._**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	4. Father In Law

**_Quick one I thought of in gonverment today. Bet yet it yields no relation to government, I was just bored out of my mind. So this came up._**

**_Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, If I owned Castle, ... that would be freaking amazing!_**

* * *

He checked his watch for what must have been the fifteenth time in the last 5 minutes.

"_2:11, he should've been here by now."_

The waitress came by again, to refill his coffee cup. He waved her off, not needing to add to his already nervous fidgeting. _"Is it too early to order a stronger drink?" _He started contemplating this decision, picking up the menu and turning to the correct section; when the bell above the door rang, announcing another patron's arrival.

"_Stay calm, breathe, and remember who you're doing this for." _He told himself as he stood to greet the familiar man standing before him.

"Rick." The man offered as a greeting as they shook hands.

"Good to see you again sir." Castle replied as they took their respective seats at the table. The waitress came by to take their orders, and then left promptly; leaving the two in an awkward yet welcomed silence.

"So," He started in breaking the silence. "I'm guessing you brought me here to share something with me, and it must not be bad news because you're still somewhat level headed; so why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

Castle chuckled nervously. "You know I wrote out this long-winded speech, obviously being a writer and what not, to win you over. But I should've known you would've beaten me to the punch, and left me with nowhere to start."

"Why don't you start with the question?" Jim stated obviously.

"I'm asking for your blessing, to marry your daughter."

"Well, it's about time. The way she talks about you, you would think you've been married for years."

Castle smiled in appreciation, "I'm hoping that's a yes?"

"It is indeed."

"No following the tradition of harassing the future son-in-law?"

"Well I know there's no need to ask how you're going to support her and possibly a family. Katie told me about the Ferrari, so I have a feeling you have a good amount of money."

The corner of Castle's mouth twitched up in a small smile, and he listened intently as Jim continued.

"How much do you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Well I think you have your answer right there."

At that moment the waitress came over with their food, the two settled back into silence as they started on their meals.

"You are thinking of having more children aren't you?"

"As long as they take after her."

"Well that's reassuring," Jim laughed as they eased into conversation about future plans.

The food was about finished as Castle was inviting Jim to spend the upcoming holidays with them.

"I would love to, you're mother is quite the animated spirit."

"That's putting it lightly." Castle joked as the men stood from the table, Castle picking up the check and taking it to the front.

"Forcing the son-in-law to pick up the check, looks like I'm already off to a good start."

"Let's just hope she says yes, and I'll be picking up a lot more."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Jim beamed as he patted Castle on the shoulder on the way out the door. "If I know anything about her, she'll say yes faster than you can ask."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading kids,_**

**_Much love,_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	5. Castle and Sandcastles

**_So, Spring Break was this week, woohoo! And I, being a Floridian and all, of course; went to the beach. Which is what inspired this chapter. Yes it's short, but I hope you'll like it all the same._**

**_Disclaimer: Same as always, nothing's mine. I don't even own a beach house, sadly. Though I think we should, what's the point of living here if we don't._**

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was seeing; it took a minute for her to regain her bearings as she turned her head to find a nervous looking Castle, and a ring placed on the sandcastle in between them.

* * *

They had arrived at the beach at the beginning of the week; it only took him a little arm twisting to get her to agree to go on a vacation in the first place. However, he had been on edge the entire week, and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Their days had been spent by the ocean, at the pool, or walking the boardwalk, while nights ended with dinner and a long walk on the beach. Castle had even conned her into learning how to surf, which didn't go over as bad as she had thought it would. What she didn't know was that he had saved the best part of the trip for last.

"I want to make one more sandcastle!" He exclaimed as they were packing up and getting ready to leave.

"You couldn't leave the nine-year old persona back home?"

"You complain a lot for someone who had as much fun this week as the nine-year old did. Plus, I thought I proved myself enough to you last night." He finished with a smirk, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she turned to pick up her suitcases. "Fine, one more, and then we are leaving." She said as if scolding a child.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with a fist pump. "Thank you," he said sincerely as he kissed her cheek and ran to the bathroom to change.

Kate just rolled her eyes, as she went about finding her own bathing suit.

Holding hands all the way down to the beach, he let go once they found a decent spot and set off getting to work. Kate laid back to get some sun while waiting for him to finish, since she had promised to rate it on a scale of one to ten once he was done. She was broken from her reverie when Castle called to her, "Kate look, a skywriter!"

Opening her eyes, she sat up and leaned back on her hands, looking up towards the sky; her mouth fell open in shock as she read the message trailing behind the plane.

_KB, Marry Me?_

She turned towards him; wondering how in the world he managed to find a skywriter, but still some part of her wasn't at all surprised. This just screamed "_Castle." _

Spotting the ring resting on top of the sandcastle he had built, she picked it up to scrutinize it, and just to keep him on edge. "Not too over the top, huh Castle?" Pausing as a sheepish smile appeared across his face, she continued, "Well, do I have to put it on myself?"

"Nope, no, I can do that."

Taking the ring from her he slid it on her finger, and placed a kiss just above it. She just smiled the smile that he loved so much, and laid back down on her towel. He couldn't suppress his excitement as she responded.

"I give it a ten."

* * *

**_Author's note, if anyone cares: I didn't have a particular beach in mind, so you can imagine them wherever you want. I was thinking West Palm, because that's where I was._**

**_Once again, Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	6. While You Were Away

**_Don't ask me how I got the idea for this one, because honestly I couldn't tell you. I actually wrote it as a distraction in Humanities._**

**_Disclaimer: Umm. Really, why would I be writing fanfics instead of new episodes?_**

**_Enjoy and reviews are always welcomed._**

* * *

Somehow, amazingly; Ryan, Esposito and a few other select detectives had beaten her to the precinct that morning. Which was odd on her part, normally she was almost the first one there. Though once she caught sight of the murder board; she thought she had an idea as to why. Turning around she threw a suspicious glance towards them.

"Don't look at us." They replied simultaneously and with a knowing smile.

"Karpowski?" She called out in question while still facing the board.

"Sorry Beckett, I'm sitting at home alone on my free nights."

"Stegner?"

"Ditto."

Kate made a hum of amusement and understanding as she reached up to grab a piece of paper off the board that was stuck below the boldly written sentence.

_Will you marry me?_

Unfolding the paper, she recognized the neat and perfected handwriting instantly, and began reading the short note;

_Yes, this breaks your no talking about our relationship _

_in the precinct rule, but I was aiming for romantic, let me _

_know how I did. PS: the accomplices deserve a free lunch._

"I'm guessing you're the accomplices?" She inquired without raising her eyes.

Ryan started in, "I am shocked, that you think we would do such a," before Esposito hit him in the shoulder.

"Yeah it was us."

"We were promised lunch."

Looking up she found her routine coffee sitting in front of her with a velvet box resting next to it. Opening the box with a smile, she had already decided on an answer.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" She scolded without having to turn around to know they were watching her.

A few coughs, and murmurs of acknowledgement; and they focused back on their current tasks.

* * *

Rick had been on a book tour for three weeks; the longest time, as a couple thus far, they had been apart. She had purposefully worn gloves when she went to pick him up at the airport, not wanting to disclose her response right away. Plus, it was always fun testing Castle's patience, or lack thereof.

Spotting him exiting the terminal gate, she walked nonchalantly to meet him halfway and stepped into his waiting arms.

"How was your trip?" She asked, knowing full well that was the last think he wanted to talk about.

"Lonely."

"Hmm, no willing fan girls?" She teased.

"Oh, ha, ha; but for your information there were plenty, however none of them were you."

She felt a faint blush rise on her cheeks as she took a small step out of the embrace and placed her hands on his upper arms.

Eyeing her left hand he continued, "You're wearing gloves."

"Nothing gets past you does it?" She deadpanned, and started walking back in the direction of the exit.

"Come on Kate!" He whined as he caught up to her. "I'm dying here."

"As long as you're not murdered, I'm off duty."

Grabbing her wrist he turned her around to look her straight in the eyes. "Kate?"

"You haven't actually asked me yet." She challenged.

"Katherine Beckett," pausing as he knelt down and took her hand in his, "Will you marry me?"

Rolling her eyes in mock fashion, at the fact that only he would kneel down in an airport and not care that they were starting to attract a crowd; she slipped her hand out of his grasp, while leaving her glove in his hand in the process. Thus, revealing the diamond adorning her finger.

A smile lit up his face as he stood up and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she paused to smile up at him, "Come on, thanks to you we owe some detectives lunch."

Reaching down to pick up his bags, he placed his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and continued to their destination.

"I love you." He stated simply as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"I guess I love you too then."

* * *

**_I actually liked Karpowski, she was pretty cool, I wish they would have her on again, though it's unlikely._**

**_I'm pretty sure I've ended on this note every time, I should start calling it my motto..._**

**_Thanks for reading kids,_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_-Anna Lee._**


	7. Bookstore

_**This one is short sweet and to the point. But aren't they all? I just realized I hadn't updated this in a while. So I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Come on.**_

_**For those of you following **_**Run Home, _that one will be updated within the next few days._**

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

"_It is so like him to pull something like this!"_ Her mind screamed at her as she stood in the middle of isle at their local bookstore, holding the latest _Nikki Heat _in her hands; reading the dedication page for what must have been the thousandth time.

Rick had been adamant about not giving her an advanced copy, after she had tried all of her womanly wiles on him, which proved ineffective; she went as far as to withhold certain _aspects _of their relationship. After those ploys still failed to supply her with a manuscript, she had whined and complained about how the inspiration for the book, not to mention his girlfriend; should get a copy before the rest of the world. He teased her relentlessly about being a complete fan girl who couldn't go a couple of weeks without reading it, but reassured her that it would be well worth the wait.

And boy was it, now she understood completely why he wanted to surprise her.

'_Will you marry me?'_

This was so like Castle, she wouldn't expect anything less than a grand display from him. After the initial shock wore off, the giddiness started to build up inside of her. Richard Castle had just proposed to her, and she wasn't even considering saying no. This thought of settling down should terrify her, like it has every other time, so she stood there for a few more minutes waiting for the panic to kick in.

When it didn't come, she turned and took off to leave, forgetting all about paying for the book clenched in her hand and didn't even register the store owner yelling at her to stop when she ran into the one and only, Richard Castle.

Blue met green, and she could see the anticipation in his eyes. He was waiting for her to answer, knowing she had seen the book, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. If he wanted to marry her, he would have to talk first.

That's when the staring contest broke, "I know it may be a little conceded of me to buy my own book, but I thought if I did and got the inspiration to sign it, it would make it that much more special."

Pulling a copy of the book from his jacket he held it out to her, purposely opening to the dedication page.

"I need a pen." She stated plainly, as he searched through his pocket then placed one in her hand.

Biting the end of the end of the pen, she intently waited for a few moments with her eyes pointed upwards as if thinking about what to write. She took one look at Rick's anxious face, and broke into a laugh as she signed the book.

"Don't read that until I come back." She scolded and went back inside to return her somewhat stolen copy. Upon her return, she noticed Rick couldn't wait one more second as he cracked open the cover as soon as she stepped back outside.

'_Words cannot express,_

_-The Future Mrs. Castle'_

"That means yes right?"

"You know, for a writer; you kind of suck at reading between the lines."

Rick laughed affectionately, before picking Kate up and spinning her around. He hugged her tight for what seemed like hours, before setting her back down and pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading kids._**

**_Much Love,_**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	8. White

**_So how about my first attempt at a wedding scene. This one is short, sweet and complete fluff. You've been warned._**

**_Disclaimer: C&B would be married by now if it was my show._**

**_And to those of you freaking out on tumblr along with me about the holding hands and hugging business, I'm glad I'm not alone! Love you all._**

**_All mistakes are mine. _**

* * *

He loved her in every color, but white was now, hands down, his favorite. He had to remind himself to breathe as he watched her waltz down the aisle towards him in the stunning _Sottero &Midgley _gown that hugged her curves perfectly. The one-shoulder strap along with the beaded embellishments along her waist, side, and shoulder highlighted her best features, though in his opinion she would look amazing in anything.

Clinging to her father's arm, he saw her take a quick glance around the room before she caught his gaze. After she threw a wink his way, the smile that graced her features in that instant could have lit up a room, and he was sure in that moment he fell in love with her all over again.

If you asked him what he loved most about the ceremony, he would come up with about one-hundred synonyms for beautiful and then spend his time using them to describe how marvelous she looked in that dress.

If you asked her the same question, she would go into great detail about how he had been daydreaming when it came time for him to speak. Then he had been so flabbergasted when she caught him and promptly told him that, "Rick, I hope you're not thinking about the other woman right now, or how to use this in a book. The least you could do on our wedding day is leave your work at home." He of course had realized the other woman she was referring to was Nikki Heat and started to launch into a spiel to reassure her that he was fully devoted to this wedding, almost forgetting to say 'I do.'

Ryan and Esposito would brag about their jobs as best men. While Lanie would gush about how cute their first kiss as husband and wife was. That Kate had almost lost her balance after Rick had been so impatient and pulled her to him a bit too quick. His arms wound around her waist, while she used her firm grip on his shoulders to gently push him away after a few moments, only to hide her face in his shoulder; hoping her friends didn't catch her blushing furiously.

They all would concur that saving the seat at the beginning of the first aisle for Captain Montgomery was one of the best ideas of the whole event; it just wouldn't seem right without it.

Finally, when the end of the day found the newlyweds sitting on the balcony of the 'now theirs' loft, wrapped in each other's arms; they wouldn't think to change a thing.

* * *

**_So it wasn't too chessy was it? This probably won't be my last attempt at a wedding scene. I might do a more in depth one, but this is where the inspiration led me._**

**_That review button down there is just dying for some love._**

**_If you're interested in checking out the wedding dress, there's a link in my profile._**

**_Thanks for reading kids._**

**_Much Love, _**

**_-Anna Lee_**


	9. Kiss The Rain

_**Hey guys, remember this fic? Yeah, apparently I don't either. Because I cannot update like a normal writer, but that also was just from lack of inspiration and college is kicking my ass and taking up all my time.**_

_**Anywho, here it is. And lets say for arguments sake, Central Park is lit up at night. I've never been to N.Y. so I have no idea. But I wrote this story, therefore I can do whatever I want.**_

_**All typo's are mine, yada yada yada.**_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure A.M would have no trouble writting a 2500 word research paper, me however...**_

* * *

"There is no way we are going to catch a cab in this weather." She deduced, not sounding all that sullen about it, as they stared out at the torrential downpour through the windows of the restaurant they had chosen that night.

"So we'll run home." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Dead serious."

"Our clothes will be ruined!"

"We'll by new ones."

"These shoes alone cost one-hundred dollars!" She exclaimed, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Then I'll," he emphasized, "buy you new ones."

She fixated a harsh glare on him.

"Kidding, I was actually kidding about that one. I would never dare jeopardize your independence like that."

"Mmhmm." She mumbled relieved and a bit amused.

"But, I was completely serious about running home."

Her glare returned.

"We're only five blocks away." He tried reasoning.

When her stare didn't soften he continued, "Come on, reach out to your inner child."

"I think you're childish enough for the both of us." She jabbed.

"Well then I'll share some."

When his honest demeanor didn't fade after a few moments she responded, "You really are serious?"

"As a heart attack."  
Rolling her eyes she stood up, "I cannot believe I am agreeing to this." She grumbled as she stretched a hand out towards him.

"Really?" He questioned with a child-like excitement in his eyes.

"You've got to live sometime right?"

"You said it." He replied as he dropped a few bills on the table, linked his hand through hers and headed for the door.

"You ready?" He questioned once she had secured her heels in her hand. Not even giving her a chance to comeback with a smart remark he pushed the door open and pulled her outside. She let out a small squeal when the first raindrops fell on her, but before she knew it they were taking off down the street hand in hand with him leading the way.

Ignoring the strange looks from the New Yorkers huddled under the occasional building awnings trying to stay dry; the couple continued their race to the loft splashing through the puddles and sticking side by side. They were making fairly good time, and though she would never admit it she was actually having fun. Before long she ended up laughing along with him as the carefree nature fell over her and she tightened her grip on his hand. The enjoyment came to a halt when she noticed him take a shape left, pulling her along with him in the complete opposite direction of the loft.

"Where are we going?" She yelled over the rain.

"It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises!"

"This one's different, trust me!" He replied throwing a smile over his shoulder at her and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Just as she was beginning to regret trusting him, he stopped short in front of The Conservatory Gardens in Central Park.

"Don't you know, you're never supposed to go into Central Park at night?"

"Do you not believe that I am big, bad and manly enough to protect us?"

"No."

"Well," he stumbled over his words a bit. "I for one know that you currently have a weapon concealed somewhere, completely inappropriate for my imagination, on your body. Therefore, you are completely capable of taking down any bad guy that comes near us."

"Sounds more like it."

"Not to mention your super bad-ass sparring skills."

"I can't argue with that." She agreed as a bright smile graced her features.

"So why are you keeping me out in the pouring rain?" She asked as he made no move to explain himself.

"I have to ask you something."

"What could be so important that you couldn't ask me at home and you…" She stopped short as he got down on one knee.

"I swear, this could probably be the most important question of your...our," he corrected, "lives."

"I'm listening." She answered trying to remain calm.

"Are you really?"

"Yes, just ask me!"

"Geez, someone's excited."

"Am not."

"I don't see why, I was just going to tie my shoe." Jokingly he reached down for his shoelaces, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. He looked up as she turned to leave.

"Wait, wait," he pleaded as he caught her wrist.

"I'm sorry."

"You're a jerk."

"Would you be willing to marry this jerk?"

She shook her head trying to decipher if it was rain or tears falling down her cheeks.

"Is that a no?"

Another head shake.

"So it's a yes?"

A nod.

"Good because this," he paused as he pulled a black velvet box from his coat pocket, "was sized specifically for you and I would hate to give it to…"

"Would you just shut up and kiss me?"

"Yes ma'am. " He agreed without hesitation as he stood up, slid the ring on her finger and pulled her to him.

* * *

_**There you have it. I'll try to have an update on 'Run Home' for you soon.**_

_**I also love the challenge of not using their names in stories, so if you didn't notice; I did that as well. You just went back and checked to make sure I wasn't lying didn't you? Suprised to see that you just kinda assumed it was those two right? It could have been any random couple but, nah I'm just kidding. Of course it was them.**_

_**Thanks for reading kids.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**-Anna Lee**_


	10. Marry Me, 23 Points

**Hey**_** guys, hope you haven't forgotten about this series. And for those of you still kinda following it, I love you!**_

_**Alright, normally I don't respond to reviews, but this one just called for it. **_**PeterGunn:**** _to be honest, I really have no idea what you're talking about. I kinda took it as you saying that I can write extremely fluffy, or the polar opposite - extreme angst. And if that's the case, well then I wasn't aware of it. Sorry to dissapoint, but I don't really change my writing styles for anyone but me, but thanks for the input._**

**_I actually got the idea for this one from an article I read online, the link is in my profile, if you're interested._**

**_As always read and review! I'm a starving college student and reviews completely make my day. Any and all mistakes are mine._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't think I can survive the wait till January 9th, A.M. however already knows how the end of this season will play out._**

* * *

This was why they never played _Scrabble_, or any other games for that matter. They were both too stubborn, cutthroat, and competitive about winning that every game ended with an accusation of cheating and a spit-fire argument. Though Castle would never complain, he was a huge fan of the make-up sex.

They were currently seated on opposite sides of the couch with the scrabble board on the coffee table in front of them.

"Quiet, with Q on the triple letter, thirty-six points! What now writer-boy?" She cheered as she raised her challenging gaze to meet his from across the board.

Rick kept a straight face and just nodded his head shortly.

"Will," he laid out as Kate snorted. "Eleven points."

"Keep that up and I **w****ill **most definitely kick your ass." She teased.

"We'll see."

"Oh, yes we will."

She looked back down at the board contemplating her next move, and after a few minutes of complete silence she conceded.

"Truth, nine points." She said sullenly, obviously at a loss of other options.

"Please, don't go easy on my account." Castle taunted.

It earned him a famous Detective Beckett glare.

"I didn't have anything else," she mumbled.

"You, eight points."

"Really?" She catechized.

"It's on the board isn't it?"

"Fine, teeth, twenty points."

Rolling her eyes, she nodded back to the board. The game went on for another minutes, and aside from the usual banter and badgering, without any life-threatening disputes.

"Murder."

"It always comes back to the job with you doesn't it?"

"Just shut up and play Castle."

He smiled at her annoyance and proudly placed his next word, "Writer, also twenty points."

"You would."

"What? So you can refer to work, but I can't? That's not fair."

"Vexed!" She cheered as she laid her tiles in the correct order. "And it's on the triple, that's forty-eight points!"

"Hey, RD is not a word."

"Are you really going to consult the dictionary right now?"

"Yes! You can't cheat in _Scrabble _that is the lowest of lows. Especially considering I am a writer, I think I know when a word doesn't exist, and that is definitely not a word."

"But what if I promise you something in return for letting me get away with it," she paused as she crawled over to him and straddled his lap. "Just this once."

"Oh, you're trying to distract me with your womanly wiles right now aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She mumbled as she peppered kisses across his jaw.

"That is most definitely cheating." He argued as he saw the opportunity, he had been waiting for. While her attention was still focused at trying to seduce him into letting her get her way, he slid the hidden tiles out of his pocket. Bringing his other hand up to the small of her back and idly caressing it, he spelled out his next move with the other.

He leaned back to whisper in her ear, "M.A.R.R.Y.M.E," he spelled out letter for letter.

It took a few moments for it to register in her brain, but when it did she pulled back to look at him with wide eyes, and then turned around to confirm her suspicions on the board.

"You cheated," she whispered trying to keep her accusing glare, but it was slipping by the second.

"What ever do you mean?" He teased lightly.

Turning around to face him again she accused, "You had both Y's in your pocket the whole time, didn't you?"

So she had caught on to his tricks, he realized as he reached over and spelled out his next move, trying to defend himself.

"Apples."

"Not on your life." She countered pulling him in for an all consuming kiss.

When they broke apart a few moments later she rested her forehead against his.

"Okay, so maybe I did," he admitted.

"I knew it." She smiled unabashedly. They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours before Kate turned back around and picked up a few tiles.

"Yes," she spelled out, "ten points."

"SE isn't a word either!"

"Shut up Rick, I still won."

"No, I think we both did." He said, not referring to the game.

"Leave it to a writer to propose through a _Scrabble _game."

"You loved it though."

"Yes I did, and I love you too." She whispered as she closed the gap between them again.

* * *

_**And yes, I did play Scrabble by myself with a few strange looks from my dad, to see how this would play out or if it was possible. It didn't turn out exactly how I have it in the story, I had t omake a few minor adjustments. But if you want to see a picture, I've posted it on my tumblr, you can find it there.**_

_**Thanks for reading kids.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**-Anna Lee**_


	11. Author's Choice

_**Wow, I have been off of FF for a loooonnngggg time. I apologize for that, if anyone actually noticed my absence. College has been kicking my ass lately, and for a few weeks our internet at home was down, so that explains that. Lack of inspiration counts for the rest.**_

**_Disclaimer: All these spoilers coming out about The Limey, and 47 seconds, and the season finale have me on the floor. I'm pretty sure if I wrote episodes, I would already know what was going to happen. And also, I do not own The Hunger Games, I just really really like it._**

* * *

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing!"

"Well you obviously haven't read the series like I told you to, have you?" She shifted slightly in his arms and tilted her head up to shoot him an accusing glare.

He chuckled as he pulled her tighter against him, "You know the infamous Beckett glare isn't as intimidating when you're naked."

"Shut up." She mumbled as she turned over to face away from him, taking the blankets with her.

"I'm just saying; even suggesting the possibility of you having a new favorite author pains me in ways that even I, your presumed foregoing favorite author, cannot even begin to come up with enough synonyms to describe."

"Oh poor Castle, whatever will you do with one less woman fawning all over you?" She teased looking over her shoulder to seem him cross his arms over his chest and proceed to pout.

"Kate." He said with a rather serious undertone in his voice as he rolled her onto her back and threw his right knee over her hip so that he was straddling her.

"Hmm?"

"You do know that you're the only woman I have eyes for right?"

"Well," she said as she released a sigh. "I guess I could be persuaded." She cursed herself for sounding so breathless as he bent down and began to kiss his way down her neck, pausing to nip at her pulse point.

"Ah, I see, this was just a ploy to get me in bed wasn't it?" He mumbled against her collarbone.

"Damn, my secret's been revealed."

After a few minutes of silence besides the occasional sigh or moan, she spoke up again. "There's just something about the series, I can't explain it. I really wish you would just read it." He groaned and lifted his head up from her neck to look into her eyes.

"I guess I'm going to have to convince you that I'm still your favorite writer too, huh?"

"Well what exactly did you have in mind Mr. Castle?" She questioned, smiling deviously while running her fingers up his back. She was momentarily confused when he abruptly stood up, pulled on his discarded boxers and walked over to rummage through his desk.

"Hold that thought!" He called though the open doorway.

Coming back a few moments later with his hand hidden behind his back; he sat back down on the bed sliding back to lean against the headboard and pulling her to lean against his chest. Pretty soon, she couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of her.

"What do you have there Castle?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Rick." She demanded.

"Okay, okay," he acquiesced as he pulled his hand from behind his back, and a black velvet box appeared in her line of vision.

"Kate."

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

She gasped as he pulled the lid open to reveal a simple round cut diamond on a platinum band, small so that she could wear it to work and not worry. It was perfect; simple and her. She turned to him with watery eyes, nodding until she found her voice.

"Under one condition."

"Anything." He promised as she reached over to pull her worn copy of The Hunger Games off the bedside table.

"Read it."

"Seriously?"

"Rick."

"Yes of course I'll read it love, now; may I?" He turned questioning eyes toward the ring to which she held up her left hand for him to slide it on. She couldn't help but stare at it, it was beautiful, Lanie had been right all those years ago; Rick had impeccable taste.

"Am I your favorite again?" He questioned as he hugged her tighter against his chest and placed a kiss against her temple.

"Of course." She said shakily as she continued to take in her ring.

"I cannot believe you would bring another author into bed with us." He uttered, feigning disbelief.

"You love me though; I have a ring now to prove it."

"Yes, but I'm just not so sure the sentiment is returned."

"You know it is." She admitted honestly, scared that she had left room for doubt, and turned to place her lips against his. He moved to roll on top of her again before sitting up and starting to move off the bed.

"Are you sure, because I can leave; give you and Suzanne some time alone."

"Oh, no you don't!" She exclaimed grabbing his wrist, pulling him back down and twisting to pin him to the bed.

"That is so hot how you do that."

"You like that do you?"

"Yeah." He affirmed leaning up to give her a quick kiss.

"I love you." She admitted softly as he pulled away.

"Love you too babe."

She smiled at the pet name as she leaned down to claim his lips once more.

"Prove it."

* * *

**_Link to the ring I had in mind is on my profile if you feel the need for a visual aid._**

**_As always..._**

**_Thanks for reading kids,_**

**_Much love. _**

**_- Anna Lee_**


	12. Coffee Cups

_**You honestly would not believe how many little snippets of stories or chapters I wrote on my Oceanography notes and power points this semester, so it took me a little while to find them all and put them all in order. **_

_**So despite it's unorganized creation, I hope you enjoy it. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Did you not catch the whole thing about me being in classes this summer, six of them to be exact, it was hell, and if I was A.M I sure as hell would not have had to voluntarily put myself through that. Because I would already have a job, gee, that would be nice.**_

_**Also if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or ways to propose that they would like to see in this story, don't hesitate to leave a comment or a pm, I absolutely love anyone's input.**_

* * *

_Come on Kate, just walk in the door. You've done it a thousand times. This time should be no different. _Except it was, it was completely different because hopefully this would be the last time she would be walking through his door thinking that it was just his loft and not _theirs._

_If he says yes. _Her mind decided to cut in.

With that she takes a deep breath, precariously balancing the coffee cups under one arm, and using the key that he had given her a week ago; and forces herself inside. Dropping her shoes and bag by the door, even though she knows it drives him crazy, she sets the coffee cups on the kitchen counter and moves through the room to his study where she finds him asleep. He's hunched over in his desk chair, head next to his laptop, the incessant screensaver continuously rolling by; obviously not serving its intended purpose.

Not one to pass up the opportunity she tiptoes around to lean over his chair and hits the space bar; effectively bringing the word document to life. She only gets about a paragraph into the next chapter of his newest novel, which he refuses to tell her the name or let her see the dedication of out of some apparent unspoken rule about it being bad luck, when she feels his arm sneak up around her waist and a finger hook through her belt loop.

"You better not be sneaking a peek."

"So I read a paragraph, what are you going to do; arrest me?"

"No, you're the cop in this relationship remember?" He retorts with his eyes still closed.

"I don't know Castle; you played a pretty good one last night if I remember correctly."

She tries to contain her squeak as he hauls her into his lap.

"God I love you." He growls against her lips.

"You're just saying that because I actually let you play the bad cop for once." She teases as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You always get to play bad cop!" He whines as his lips continue along an invisible path down to her neck.

"That's because I'm a hotter bad cop." She argues trying to keep her voice neutral, even though a groan is desperately trying to escape.

"No argument there."

"Didn't think so." She laughs, pushing off his lap before he can make it to the sensitive spot on her collarbone. She laughs even harder at the confused look on his face.

"Come on," she reaches for his hands; hauling him out of his chair, "I brought coffee."

"You really are the perfect woman."

"So I've been told." She drags him into the kitchen, the nerves suddenly catching up to her again as she spots the monumental cups on top of the counter. Letting go of his hands, she sidetracks to the couch as he grabs the drinks.

"Mr. Castle huh? Trying to be form…"

She knows by his cut off sentence that he had caught sight of the name on her coffee cup.

"Kate?" He questions as she peeks over the back of the couch, just enough to where only her eyes could be seen over it. "Mmhmm?"

"Mrs. Castle?" He recites or questions, she can't exactly tell, referring to the name scrawled in her familiar sloppy scrawl across the side of the cup.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"  
"Well it was written as a question." She points out, following him with her eyes as he walks around to stand at the end of the couch.

"Kate."

"Castle."

"Are you saying yes?"

"Well technically I asked you."

"Oh, no, no, no; that's my job as the man in this relationship, plus I've been trying to ask you for weeks and you kept avoiding it." He defends as he sits next to her on the couch, placing the cups on the coffee table in front of them.

"Castle!"

He pauses.

"Yes or no?"

"Oh, hell yes." He agrees as he lunges for her.

Not much talking goes on after that, until they find themselves sprawled out breathlessly on the couch.

"Well, so much for it being the man's job."

"Oh come on Rick, we both know that I wear the pants."

"Hey now!" He starts to disagree, and he can't quite believe it but Kate Beckett actually giggles. "Well I'm glad you find this funny, but I'm pretty sure I just proved to you not even 10 minutes ago that I am definitely the man."

The newly engaged coupled lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Castle speaks up again.

"Well I guess there's no reason to hide the dedication from you anymore."

It takes her a few moments before it all clicks into place.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So technically, you did ask first."

"That's alright, I liked your way a lot better."

"I'm glad."

"We're getting that coffee cup a glass case."

"Whatever you say." She mumbles drifting off, curled up against his chest.

"Love you Mrs. Castle."

"Not Mrs. Castle yet."

"Still sounds good."

"Yeah it does."

"You do realize that you just asked me to stick with you forever right?"

"Sleeping now."

"There's no avoiding it now, you might as well just admit that you love me."

She tilts her head up just enough to place a lingering kiss at his jaw. "I love you too Mr. Castle."

"I totally knew it." He says as he places a kiss to the crown of her head and pulls the blanket up around them just a little bit tighter.

* * *

**_Though I'd do a Kate proposing version, I'm actually pretty happy with this one which is a surprise._**

**_Thanks for reading loves._**

**_- Anna Lee_**


End file.
